Of Journals and Sex
by deadheadwookie27
Summary: Fun ensues after a heartfelt journal entry and a cold Astrid beckons him back to bed.


January 24th

_When I started this journal a little over a year and a half ago, I never thought I'd see the things I've seen. There's only so much I can say and convey with words. The rest I'd have to show them and there really isn't any way to do that._

_I don't know what to tell them, honestly. With Astrid it's different. She's so willing to actually _listen_ while the others only _hear_. They just want stories. They don't want to know about how dark the jungle really is because the canopies of the East and the Land of a Million Beasts and the Kingdom of the Jaguar are so thick and plentiful the leaves blot out the sun. They don't want to know just how sweet the flowers smell on the river banks of the New Lands or how big the fish are in the rivers that no one sees. They don't care about the amazing creatures I've seen as much as I do. They may "ooh" or "ah" every now and again but unless it involves some sort of violence they really don't care. They don't even believe me, not even dad. _

_They're all so thick-headed. Vikings! They never change. Like I said though, Astrid is the only one who listens to my stories or looks at my drawings when I show her my journals. She smiles and actually likes hearing about my travels. But any time another woman becomes involved, she grows a particular shade of red and mutters murderously beneath her breath. Ah, jealousy. I just laugh and hug her to me, reminding her that she's my one and only. _

_But as for the rest of them, I just feel like I'm wasting time and energy on them. My stories become less magical when no one wants to listen to what I want to say. They just want to hear what they want to hear and be done with it. Some of my stories I can't share with them. And there are some, though not many, that I can't even share with Astrid and she has assured me that this is okay. _

_I told them of the Jaguar King and his people. They didn't seem to care about their vast empire and marvelous temples made from stone or their pyramids that reached towards the heavens. They only became interested when I spoke of the human sacrifice I saw, where the King himself cut the still beating heart from the chest of a virgin and ate it, to give him vitality and strength. And when I ran they took chase. The story invigorated them but they stopped believing when I told them how the people actually _became_ jaguars! The whole aspect of magic has yet to make a single impression. I'm done trying. _

_And they don't believe a word about Emerald City. It makes me angry for some reason. That was my home for the majority of my adventures. I lived there amongst the people and was held in high regard by the Emperor himself. It is a brilliant place as I've already written plenty in this journal already. I can rehash it only so much. _

_But they don't believe in machines powered by steam or harnessed electricity. They don't believe in things called trains or running water. They don't believe in a thing outside of this stupid archipelago. It pisses me off for some reason. No matter though. I've brought a few things to show them that might change their minds. And if it doesn't, oh well, I tried. _

_Hiccup_

* * *

"Mmm. Hiccup? Everything alright, babe?"

I looked up from the desk and through the candlelight towards our bed. Astrid was lying half under the furs, a teasing taste of creamy white skin hung out in the form of a leg. She lay naked beneath. I smiled.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Did I wake you?"

She yawned. "No—well, maybe. I got cold and tried to snuggle against someone who _wasn't there_."

I could barely see her face in the candlelight, it lost definition and form in the darkness, but it looked as if she were frowning. From what I don't know: sadness, anger, worry? But it was my guess that she was pouting. I chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I stood and let the cloak slide off of me, standing naked in the cold. I wet two fingers and snubbed the candle and the room descended into darkness. I shuffled my way towards the bed and stubbed my toe. I took a hop, swearing.

"What? What's wrong?" Now she was awake and aware.

"Nothing," I told her through clenched teeth. "Just stubbed my damn toe on something is all."

She giggled. "Just as long as it wasn't—" she reached out and after grabbing at empty air she found me and gripped me firmly. I hissed at her cold grasp. "This," she finished, the smirk in her voice obvious. I was growing hard and my balls were crawling upwards into me partly from the cold and but more so from arousal.

"And… wh-why would that be so bad?" My voice was thick and heavy, rather needy, not intentionally of course. The want—no, the _need_ was there and she heard it. Slowly, she began to pump back and forth, flexing her fingers around my girth.

"Oh, I don't know. Why do you think?"

I was holding back a moan with everything I had. I knew this game well. If I held back long enough she'd—

And into her mouth I went. It was hot and wet. I could feel her teeth but they were just there, not being used. Her tongue licked the base of my penis and wrapped around it, saliva coating it in a thick membrane of desire. That's when I moaned. I felt her smile and then she sucked, constricting her cheeks and working on my head with her tongue, all the while playing with my testicles.

It was too much too fast. My knees buckled and my hips retracted, I sprung from her mouth with an audible _POP!_

It was silent for a moment before we both broke out laughing. I jumped her and started poking and prodding all her ticklish spots, all the while she was shrieking with joy. Then, casually, I rubbed my thumb across her nub, pulling the hood back into yellow curls and played with the tiny bit like a cat plays with a mouse.

She stiffened and sucked in a large gasp of air. I heard her toes crack as they curled in the cold night air.

Slowly I drug one finger up the outer edge of her folds, teasing it, letting the small of my nail tickle her sensitive lips. Her breath came back in small little hitches. I peeled back one of her lips and brought another teasing finger along the inner wall, never penetrating, just provoking. She thrust into my hand but I jerked it away so as to not be inside her.

"_Hiccup_," she pleaded. I grew harder just hearing the need in her voice. It was tight and watery. I relented and slid a finger in.

She bucked again and this time I let her. I rubbed at her nub with my thumb as I did before, slowly pumping my middle finger into the depths of her pelvis.

"_Two_," she whispered and I obliged, sliding another finger in. She let out a long moan and I twitched, my sex slapping against her thigh. She groped out and grabbed me, pumping.

As much as I hated it, I took her hand away.

"What—" I curled my fingers inside her and she squeaked, rising off of the bed. "Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor!" she muttered over and over again. Her body was slick with sweet sweat that intoxicated me. I curled inside her again and her body lurched upwards. I felt her walls tightening, but, evil as I am, I pulled out.

Her smell was all over my hand and I loved it, but I played dumb.

"What… what the fuck?" She was breathing hard and punched me in the shoulder. I rubbed her juices on my cock and rolled onto my back, fake yawning.

"Hiccup so sleepy. Hiccup cold. Hiccup sleep now." I closed my eyes and waited for it.

"Oh no you _don't you little fucker_!" She stood on the bed and then in one fell swoop thrust herself onto me. We both moaned. It was wetter and tighter in there than it had ever been before. I smelled my hand and only got harder. It was moist, like the heat of a jungle, but with much more beauty, even if I couldn't see her in the darkness.

I felt her lean forward and a breast hit me lightly in the face. "Suck," she commanded. I happily obliged. How could I just refuse?

She grabbed my other hand and placed it on the breast opposite my face while she began to move up and down, panting.

I took her nipple into my mouth gently between my teeth and rolled it back and forth, lapping at it with my tongue. It hardened like a pebble, but it made her lunge like a caged tiger. With my hand I was between kneading her breast and twisting her nipple between my calloused fingers. I felt her clenching tighter and tighter. I almost became afraid she would suck me up inside of her like some beast from legend. Swallow me whole, and I wouldn't care. This moment was incredible.

She bit my collarbone and I thrusted into her. She yelped like a dog that's had its tail stepped on and then groaned. I felt her hand go to her nub. I slapped it away and swapped our hands. I went to her clitoris and I moved her hand to her breast. I rubbed and pumped as I sucked hard on her nipple.

She was getting close; I could hear it in her breath and feel it in her sex.

"Hiccup," she breathed. I let go of her breast and pulled her head to mine, sloppily kissing her. It was more teeth and gum followed by spit and tongue but it threw her over the edge. She screamed as she came, her nails like dragon claws in my back. She definitely drew blood. She began to slow as I picked up the speed.

"Don't you dare fucking stop," I said as I felt her walls opening again. I smacked her backside and she yelped, her walls tightening again, just enough for me to reach my climax. I tried to pull out but she gripped my sides with her slim and muscular thighs.

"No," she said breathlessly, "inside." She was panting and fell into me.

"_Astrid_," I groaned as I pumped into her, my cock throbbing and twitching, my balls pulling up into me, shrinking as I expended my load.

There was nothing left but heavy, labored breathing for a solid five minutes. She must have mustered enough strength to move (which is more than I could say about myself) and rolled off of me. She shifted, sliding an arm under me and around my waist while laying her head on my sweat ridden chest. I halfheartedly laid a limp arm around her shoulder, still trying to regain feeling in my body. Sex with her always left me drained.

"I love you so much," she said.

I kissed her hair and stroked her cheek. "I know. And I love you, more than you or I will ever know."

We were silent for a long while, the wind lightly blowing outside. The shadows were changing around the room as the moon moved its way through the night sky. I heard a soft snore come from my chest. She was out cold. I did love her, more than I loved anything in the whole world. It was hard to comprehend. I had a gift for her to show it too, but it would wait until morning. I think it would be a good thank you gift for our escapades that night.

I closed my eyes and slept well.


End file.
